


Le passé est comme une tombe

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il était différent, et il n’allait pas changer, parce que son être réservé, timide et méfiant était part de son sang, de son esprit, de ses actions.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Le passé est comme une tombe

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Le passé est comme une tombe**

Allongé, abandonné à soi-même, abandonné à la convalescence dans un lit, dans une chambre vide, trop vide.

Comme toujours.

Il haïssait le contacte avec autres êtres humains, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que, de temps en temps, il aurait aimé que quelqu’un se préoccupât pour lui, que fût à ses côtés.

Ensuite, une idée lui toucha l’esprit, et il le blessé.

Il avait quelqu’un.

Et maintenant, il l’avait perdu.

La forte fièvre le fait presque délirer, en le faisant perdre dans images d’elle avec _lui._

Détestable, plus que jamais.

Cependant, invincible pour Severus.

Il soupira, lentement. Il sentait de n’avoir pas plus forces, pour raisons qu’étaient en dehors de la maladie.

Il était fatigué de lutter, fatigué de continuer à la voir avec ce regard heureux, regard que depuis longtemps n’était pas destiné à lui.

Il s’agita dans le lit, en se mettant un oreiller sur la tête, dans la folle tentative d’étouffer l’intrusion de ces pensées dans son esprit.

Dans ces moments, quand le doleur était trop oppressant pour être soutenu, il rêvait d’être autre personne.

Une personne comme toutes les autres, une personne qui eût le droit de prendre ce qu’il voulait.

En revanche, pendant trop ans il avait joué le rôle de bon ami, en s’interdisant toutes actions qui révélât son envie d’être un amant, d’avoir le droit de toucher sa peu, de l’embrasser, de la posséder chaque fois qu’il désirât.

Il n’allait arriver jamais, parce qu’il n’était pas cette personne.

_Parce que tu es différent, tu ne t’aperçois pas ?_

Il crut entendre la voix de son père, pâteuse pour l’alcool, dans un de ses habituels exutoires de rage contre son fil.

Cependant, dans ce cas, Severus était obligé de lui donner raison.

Il _était_ différent, et il n’allait pas changer, parce que son être réservé, timide et méfiant était part de son sang, de son esprit, de ses actions.

Et dès lors il se résignait à voir glisser devant ses yeux cette myriade de rêves brisés, de se laisser errer dans mondes et lieus inconnus, où il s’amusait à nourrir l’image de ses caresses, à rappeler sa touche léger et sincère, à l’imaginer, parce qu’elle n’était pas plus à ses côtés.

Et avoir le droit de la posséder, comme si elle pût réellement être sienne, dans un aperçu d’ombre presque crée, presque volé à la lumière environnant, parce qu’il pouvait seulement offrir ombre.

Mais ce n’allait pas être suffisant pour elle, et il le savait très bien.

Elle avait choisi, et il avait douloureusement pris acte. Tout cette lumière l’aveuglait, et il avait dû s’éloigner.

Jamais été amant, non plus ami.

La fièvre lui donna un haut-le-cœur, mais il était conscient que son malaise était plus enraciné.

Son malaise était congénital, lié à sa nature, et à sa substantielle incapacité de vivre, en se limitant à exister.

Ce que pour elle n’était pas suffisant.

Ce dont il avait appris à se contenter.

Il était condamné à exister éternellement, et à vivre jamais. 


End file.
